


under the lights

by Mania (Animaya)



Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Confessions, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Reminiscing, School Dances, and want to like each other again, but the fic is realistic :thumbs_up:, but they don't like each other anymore, no beta we just die, they just feel nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/pseuds/Mania
Summary: "i liked you." sapnap says.karl hums, "you did?""yeah, remember the first dance of my sophomore year?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	under the lights

**Author's Note:**

> again, i remembered this happening with an ex-crush, but it was 10 times less romantic and 50 times more platonic. so i was like hey, this would make a good karlnap oneshot, so here we are.

sapnap and karl are talking as they do. quiet affirmations, gentle words, calming tones. to an outsider, it might have looked like a relationship, (as sapnap has heard people say often).

"people keep asking if we ever dated," karl states, as if he'd read sapnap's mind.

"well, i liked you. at some point." sapnap says.

karl hums, "you did?"

"yeah, remember the first dance of my sophomore year?" 

"last year, yeah," karl replies, seeming to be thinking back.

"yeah. when george and dream ran off somewhere, quackity getting food, and it was just us," sapnap starts. and it takes him back. 

* * *

sapnap didn't know why he agreed to come to the dance. he was just standing toward the back of the gym that was turned into a dance floor for the night. it was poorly decorated, like most dances at their school. the gym floor was the "dance floor". and the stage about 5 feet taller had a dj playing music.

sapnap was really wanting to slap his past self for agreeing on going to the dance. dream had already dragged george somewhere else; leaving sapnap with quackity and karl. quackity excuses himself and goes to get food. and great. now sapnap was alone with karl. the guy he knew the least out of the group. 

to distract himself, sapnap's eyes wander to his crush. well, he just called her that. she was some stereotypical pretty girl; blue eyes, light brown hair, that sapnap happened to like. he notices karl's gaze, as he continues looking at his crush. sapnap catches a guy approaching his crush. the girl smiles as the guy takes her onto the dance floor.

he felt a piece of him break. but immediately, karl seemed to notice sapnap's hurt eyes and quickly grabs his arms, also pulling them onto the dance floor. 

sapnap was confused and very flustered, but karl's fond smile reassured him. the colorful lights were annoyingly blinding. red, yellows, and blues flash around them. but karl looked stunning under the lights of the gym. almost like an angel. it almost felt like no one else existed. sapnap starts to feel this unexplainable bubbly feeling in his chest. face probably tinted a soft pink as they dance. 

it was definitely less than ten minutes, but it felt like a pleasant hours-lasting dance.

sapnap drowned in karl's soft giggles. noticing his inaudible exhales. staring into his expressive doe-like eyes as they moved across the dance floor. 

and it hits him like a rock. 

he'd probably fallen for karl. 

* * *

sapnap admits, "yeah, i definitely liked you then."

karl responds with a small noise, letting the call fall into a comfortable silence.

"and you were the first guy i've ever liked. like you were my gay awakening or something." sapnap chuckles as he hears karl's gentle laugh. 

"i actually liked you too, just, it was in the spring." karl begins, as he takes a minutes to collect his thoughts. "your simple, but straight-forward words. your tendency to always be in close proximity to me. and the way you like to wrap your arms around me." 

sapnap hears karl's voice falters as he rambles on. sapnap couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart as he realizes he didn't like karl and that they—

"we missed each other," sapnap says out loud, cutting off karl's trance. he hears karl shuffle in his chair. 

"we did." karl returns. sapnap could hear karl's breath shake, but only for a second. 

"i felt safe," karl starts. sapnap stays silent trying to hear what the other has to say. "i felt safe, pining for you, wanting you to return my feelings. i felt... safe..." 

sapnap doesn't know how to say that he'd felt the exact same way. how he used to secretly hope that karl would walk to class with him. or how he would keep his schedule open for karl to ask to hang out. 

and so sapnap replies in the only way he knows, "i did too." 

he hears a soft watery chuckle on the other side of the call. 

"HOLY SHIT- jacobs, are you crying?" 

karl's sounds sound like shaking on his mic, so he was probably shaking his head, sapnap assumes. "i'm fine. i just wish i could feel the same way again."

sapnap smiles bittersweetly, knowing that this conversation would be pushed back as their friendship continues to grow.

"i- i, well, i also would like to feel the same way again. the way i felt when our hands would brush together while walking in the hallways. or the way i felt when i could make you laugh till your body folded in half. the rush of happy brain chemical stuff when i saw you smile. everything, i would do everything and _anything_ to have the feeling again." sapnap slows down, trying to make it sound less like a rant. 

the silence was deafening, sapnap could feel his heartbeat in his throat. 

"me... me too." karl responds, finally clearing the air of unneeded tension. 

"so you still got that hoodie of mine?" sapnap teases, his joke quickly getting rid of the awkwardness that has settled in their call. 

karl laughs, "your dumb blue panda one?" 

"yeah, that one." sapnap smiles as he hears moving around from the other side of the call. 

"yep, i have it, it's in the corner of my closet." 

"you should give it back," sapnap chuckles at the thought of his favorite hoodie stuffed in the back of karl's closet. 

"mmm, no," karl replies, with a fake attitude. 

"okay, whatever jacobs," sapnap hums, maybe a _little_ happy over the thought that karl had his hoodie. 

* * *

they had talked for several hours after that. karl announces that he's going to bed. both relatively tired and comforted by their call, they end their call with gentle "good night's" back and forth.

sapnap flops back into his bed. a thought occurs to him;

'no one will ever make me feel the way you did, that night, _under the lights_.'

**Author's Note:**

> this, again, is very unedited. and it is quite literally me thinking back to when this happened to me. but i hope you enjoyed it! i've been wanting to post some karlnap fics and this oneshot starts it off, i guess. 
> 
> also, the hoodie part was completely fictional, it didn't happen to me and my ex-crush lol
> 
> if you want to leave me suggestions or be my friend, here's my twitter [@dreamymania_](https://twitter.com/dreamymania_)


End file.
